Internado Fairy Hills
by lLucy99
Summary: Lucy y sus amigas conoceran a unos chicos de un internado vecino. Ellas junto a ellos viviran romances, aventuras y misterios.GrayLu, NaRza, GaLe, LyVia, RoWen, LaMi, ElfEver.
1. Epílogo

Personaje a Hiro-Mashima

* * *

Era un 17 de septiembre, un día bastante caluroso para estar en septiembre.

Al fondo de este paisaje se veía un gran edificio. Era de un estilo algo antiguo. Según tenia entendida era un estilo barroco. El internado se llamaba Fairy Hills, era el internado de señoritas más prestigioso de Inglaterra. El internado poseía unos grandes ventanales, gárgolas, grandes jardines, fuentes, pistas deportivas .Y mi sitio favorito el invernadero.

El uniforme era pasable, constaba de una blusa blanca, corbata de color granate, americana negra con el escudo del internado, falda a tablas color negra, calcetines altos negros y zapatos escolares color negro. El uniforme más bien era normal.

La limusina ya había parado en frente del internado, pero yo esperaba a que me abrieran la puerta. Alguien me abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz.

Hime-sama, le llevare luego a sus aposentos, sus posesiones-Dijo Capricornio haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que bajara de la limusina. Con cuidado baje.

Gracias Capricornio-Dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Con su permiso iré a aparcar la limusina-Dijo yéndose. Yo seguí andando hasta la puerta del internado. Pero me tuve que parar a medio camino, ya que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde lejos.

¡Lu-chan!-Gritaba Levy que acababa de bajarse de su coche lujoso. Al escuchar que me llamaban me gire y me topé con una peli-azul abrazándome.

¡Levy! Me ahogas-Le dije casi sin respiración, me estaba apretando tan fuerte que me estaba ahogando.

Lo siento Lu-chan, es que estaba tan contenta de volver a verte-Dijo Levy, una vez que me había soltado de su abrazo.

Bueno, ¿entramos adentro? Debe de empezar pronto el discurso de bienvenida de todos los años-Dije yo sin entusiasmo. El discurso de bienvenida siempre era muy largo y aburrido. Cuando acababa salíamos todo el mundo de allí exhaustos.

Después de esta pequeña charla entramos al hall o recibidor. Era grande, y a través de las grandes ventanas penetraba mucha luz. El suelo era de mosaicos y las paredes estaban forradas con papel de color blanco roto. Las cortinas que estaban recogidas a los lados de los ventanales eran de un color azul. Del techo del hall colgaba una gran lámpara de araña. A un lado había como una especie de recepción y unos cuantos de sillones para las visitas. Al fondo del hall estaba la gran escalera que daba a la primera planta donde se encontraban las aulas, comedor, auditorio, enfermería etc.

Levy y yo empezamos a subir aquellas escaleras junto a un montón de chicas. Todas íbamos iguales, en lo único que nos diferenciábamos era en la forma del cuerpo, la cara y el pelo.

Al menos me alegraba que pudiéramos estar en ropa de calle cuando estábamos por nuestros dormitorios.

Tardamos un rato en llegar al auditorio pues había un montón de alumnas en los pasillos, lo cual hacia que nos costara avanzar. Entramos al auditorio y tomamos asiento, era hora de escuchar el discurso.

Apareció de un lateral del escenario una cabellera rubia. Era de la directora Mavis y como todos los años llevaba su vestido de discurso de principio de curso.

Hola bienvenidas a otro nuevo curso en el Internado Fairy Hills, espero que hayan pasado un buen verano y que vengan dispuestas a estudiar.

Durante sus vacaciones hemos mejorado y añadido algunas cosas del internado.

Ahora algunas fiestas y actividades tendrán que hacerlas con el internado vecino de varones. Ya que son del mismo dueño. Y otra de las nuevas cosas es que podrán visitarlos en su tiempo libre, pero la única cosa que queda prohibida es entrar al edificio sin la autorización de un profesor o trabajador de uno de los dos edificios.

Y otra de las cosas que quisiera avisar es que este fin de semana habrá una fiesta de inicio de curso con ambos internados así que espero que se comporten. Sobre todo las señoritas que acaban de ingresar.

Las habitaciones serán como el año pasado y a las alumnas de primer curso ahora se les avisara de cuales serán vuestras habitaciones.

Y eso es todo, pueden marcharse en silencio y orden todas las damas exceptuando las del primer curso, o sea las nuevas.

Levy y yo que estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra esperamos a que salieran todas las demás alumnas en orden hasta nuestro turno.

Al salir del auditorio nos dirigimos a la tercera planta, era exclusivamente para nosotras dos y unas cuantas de alumnas más, éramos como las vips del internado ya que nuestros padres aportaban dinero al internado.

Levy y yo fuimos a la gran sala donde se encontraba el salón, la pequeña cocina y el comedor.

Aunque comiéramos en el comedor del internado todas las plantas contaban con cocinas por si querían comer algo aunque claro está las alumnas debían comprar y prepararse ellas mismas las comidas.

El salón era grande, con una gran pantalla de plasma, un sofá, mesita de te y dos butacas o sillones a los extremos. Al lado del sofá había una pequeña mesita con una lámpara.

El suelo era de parqué y el color de las paredes era beige. Tenía unos ventanales con sus correspondientes cortinas de color doradas.

Al entrar al salón nos encontramos con nuestras amigas que vivían en nuestra misma planta.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas os dejo un avisito. Dejadme un review con las parejas que quereis que sean.

Las mas votadas saldran.

Espero que os haya gustado esta introduccion al fic.

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, ya me gustaíia que fairy tail fuera mio, pero no podra ser.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que enviaron review y mensajes privados diciéndome que les gusta este fic y que esperan grandes cosas de el.**

**Yo realmente espero mas cosas de el que mi otro fic... ya que apenas me lo tomaba enserio y lo que se me ocurriera eso ponía jeje.**

**Me pidieron que fueran los capítulos largos así que lo intentaré.**

**Bueno sin mas demora os dejo el capitulo 1 de mi fic. Espero que os guste y que dejen review.**

* * *

Al entrar al salón Levy y yo nos encontramos con muchas caras conocidas.

Hey parece que ya han llegado, pensábamos que os habían secuestrado en el camino-Dijo riéndose una castaña alta y que tenía en la mano una botella.

Parece que sigues con los mismos hábitos de siempre Cana-Dijo Levy mientras pasaba por su lado e iba a saludar a las demás que se encontraban sentadas en el sofá.

Lucy cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-Preguntaba Mirajane que se acababa de levantar del sofá para darme la bienvenida-Tu mayordomo acaba de venir y te ha dejado todas tus cosas en tu dormitorio.

La verdad es que si, ha pasado mucho tiempo lástima que este verano no haya podido ir a verte a tu chalet en la playa ¿Por cierto quien es esta pequeña de pelo azul?-Pregunte al ver una pequeña cabellera azul que al decir esto se giro para mirarme.

Ella es Wendy acaba de entrar al internado y sus padres son los famosos médicos de Inglaterra, los señores Marvell-Dijo Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabia que los médicos a los que siempre acudía tuvieran una hija de esa edad. Wendy se levantó del sofá para hacer una reverencia.

Encantada de conocerte Lucy-Dijo ella al acabar de hacer la reverencia la habían educado bien, aunque que menos se esperaba de la hija de los doctores Marvell.

El gusto es mío, espero que nos llevemos bien en los años que estemos juntas en este internado-Dije dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que ella también sonriera. Iba a decir algo más pero alguien entro en el cuarto interrumpiendo las bienvenidas.

¡Chicas cuanto me alegro de que ya hayáis llegado!-Grito una chica alta con un pelo lacio color escarlata que le llegaba mas o menos por la cintura.

Juvia también se alegra de que hayáis llegado-Dijo su acompañante era una chica de piel mas bien pálida, pelos ondulados azules y le llegaba mas o menos por la mitad de la espalda.

Señoritas, ¿os dejamos vuestras pertenencias donde siempre?-Preguntaron los mayordomos de ambas, lo cual estropeo la bienvenida y saludos que estábamos dando.

Sí, déjenlo en mi habitación-Dijo la chica de pelo escarlata, su nombre era Erza. Y junto a Mirajane eran las más grandes de la planta.

Juvia le indicara donde dejar el equipaje. Con vuestro permiso me retiro a ordenar mi dormitorio-Dijo Juvia haciendo una reverencia de despedida y dedicándonos una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual alegraba su rostro.

Bueno chicas ¿que os parece si hacemos luego una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida?-Pregunto Cana que como todos los años solamente pensaba en fiestas. Aunque después de todo es una buena estudiante lo cual no encaja con su actitud.

Me parece bien pero quisiera ordenar antes mi dormitorio para así no tener que ordenarlo a la noche-Comenté yo y todas dijeron los mismo, lo de ponerte a las doce de la noche a ordenar tu dormitorio para poder dormir no agradaba mucho.

Yo opino lo mismo, así podremos estar toda la tarde noche en la fiesta-Menciono Levy que ya se estaba yendo para su cuarto.

Después de esto cada una nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, los cuales estaban comunicados con el salón donde nos encontrábamos minutos antes.

Mi habitación era grande y luminosa, las paredes eran un color rosa chicle y rosa palo. Una de las paredes que daba a mi terraza personal tenía unos motivos florales y el suelo era parque claro. Al fondo se encontraba una cama grande con dosel y un edredón blanco con pétalos de cerezos rosas, a cada lado de la cama tenia sus correspondientes mesitas de noche, en una había una lamparita, en otra había una cajita de cristal y un teléfono. A la derecha se encontraba un escritorio blanco con su silla correspondiente y encima de ella un ordenador de Apple.

Al lado de dicho escritorio había una puerta, estaba daba a mi vestidor. En frente de esta puerta había otra que daba a mi baño. Todas las habitaciones de esta planta contaban con su baño personal. En una esquina de mi habitación había un sofá y una mesa con una televisión. La tenía para ver de vez en cuando algún programa que quisiera ver ya que siempre tienen cogida la televisión del salón.

Abrí las cajas y empecé a colocar las cosas. Cuando paso más o menos media hora acababa de terminar de ordenar mi cuarto ya solo me faltaba la ropa. Cogí todas las maletas que traía y me fui al vestidor. Empecé a sacar ropa y a colocarla y de paso me cambie el uniforme, lo coloqué en su sitio y me puse un vestido de media manga de color blanco con unas manoletinas del mismo color.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al salón, ya estaba todo preparado para la pequeña fiesta de bienvenidas que vamos a tener.

Mira-san que rápido has preparado todo esto-Le dije yo una vez que había llegado al salón-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Eres muy amable Lucy pero no necesito que me ayudes en nada ya que todo esta listo-Dijo ella llevando unos platos con comida a la mesa, era igual que estos años atrás siempre hacia de comer para todas nosotras. Era normal su madre era una cocinera mundialmente conocida.

Al cabo de unos minutos acabaron apareciendo las demás que igual que yo habían optado por quitarse el uniforme.

Parece que todas hemos pensado lo mismo-Dijo Erza refiriéndose al uniforme claro está.

Mientras tanto yo me fui al sofá para ver un poco la televisión fui pasando de canal en canal hasta que me detuve en uno.

Parece que se esta haciendo muy famoso tu primo Sting-Dijo Levy al ver lo que estaban echando en la televisión.

Demasiado famoso diría yo, su fama se le subirá a la cabeza y no habrá quien le soporte en las reuniones familiares-Bufé yo, estaba un poco harta de que en casi todas las reuniones familiares sacaran el tema de su fama.

Pero tienes que reconocer que es guapo-Comento Cana que de un momento a otro que había sentado con nosotras dos.

Podrá ser todo lo guapo que quiera pero su actitud deja mucho que desear-Acabe yo por sentenciar y me dirigí hacia las demás- ¿Bueno empezamos las mini fiesta o que?

Juvia piensa que si esperamos más la comida se enfriara-Comento la peli-azul que se había acercado a nosotras.

No se vosotras pero yo tengo hambre-Dijo Wendy que venia de la cocina con una botella de Coca-Cola en sus manos.

Bueno yo me voy sentando en mi sitio-Dijo Erza que antes de que dijéramos nada ya se había sentado, y las demás hicimos lo mismo.

Que aproveche-Dijimos todas a la vez y una vez dicho esto empezamos a comer.

Durante la comida hablamos de muchos temas distintos, entre ellos de las vacaciones de verano y de los chicos. Pero lo que no sabíamos es que íbamos a encontrar el amor tan pronto.

Chicas lamento interrumpir acaba de llamar Evergreen dice que mañana ya regresa, ha tenido que pasar hoy todo el día en el hospital por una revisión medica-Anuncio Mirajane con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

Esperemos que no le haya pasado nada malo-Dijo Levy que estaba sentada al lado mía.

Después de este aviso que nos acababa de dar Mirajane recogimos la mesa y nos fuimos todas al sofá a ver una película. Al rato algunas ya se habían quedado dormidas y las que estábamos despiertas empezamos a hacerles fotos.

Por ejemplo le hicimos una foto a Erza cayéndosele la baba, aunque después nos matara por haberle hecho esta foto la guardaríamos de recuerdo.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de que se acabara la película dieron las doce de la noche y todas nos fuimos a dormir.

Buenas noche chicas-Dije antes de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Una vez en mi dormitorio me puse el pijama y colgué en el armario el vestido. También de paso cogí un batín y me fui a la terraza de mi habitación.

Esta noche se veían mucho las estrellas, desde pequeña me habían fascinado. Incluso tengo un telescopio de última generación para poder verlas.

Me quede un rato sentada en una butaca contemplando las estrellas. Me encantaría algún día poder brillar como ellas, aunque será un sueño algo raro.

Estos ratos eran mis favoritos, yo sola en mi terraza, contemplando unas de las cosas que mas mes fascinan y poder pensar cosas.

Mañana sería un día muy largo y cosas en mi vida quedan por pasar. Cosas que pueden darle un vuelco tremendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me fui adentro esta vez para dormir, cerré las puertas de la terrada, destape la cama me metí, apagué la luz y en cuestión de minutos me quede dormida.

Tenía que descansar para poder hacer todo lo que me espera mañana.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, perdonen mi habilidad de escribir el fic, ya que es una de las pocas historias que he escrito y me cuesta narrarlo e.é**

**Dejen review y un abrazo psicológico a todos (sonó a German Garmendia) xDD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui os traigo otro nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste mucho ^^.**

**Los personajes al gran Hiro Mashima(Aunque ando planeando un plan para robarselos xD)**

**Bueno me dejo de tonterias y os dejo que leais.**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban mis ventanas haciendo que empezara a despertarme. Me estire un poco y mire la hora. Las siete de la mañana eran, al final decidí levantarme para ir al vestuario a por el uniforme. Tenía tiempo suficiente para ducharme y desayunar tranquilamente. Cogí las cosas y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo y deje que corriera el agua hasta que empezara a salir caliente, mientras yo me empezaba a quitar el pijama. Me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua cayera por todo mi cuerpo. Mientras me enjabonaba el pelo tarareaba una canción, la ducha era mi escenario y mi mano el micrófono. Solamente la ducha me había escuchado cantar, aunque tengo que reconocer que no lo hago tan mal. Al cabo de unos seis minutos había acabado de ducharme y una vez seca me seque el pelo con el secador. Cuando había acabado mire el reloj y eran las siete y media. Salí de mi baño y me dirigí al salón. Cuando salí ya estaban todas haciéndose su desayuno.

-Buenos días-Dije sonriéndoles a todas, aunque la mayoría tenían cara de dormidas.

-Buenos días Lucy-Contestaron todas a la vez, muy sincronizadas.

-¿Hay algún plan para hoy?-Pregunte para saber que íbamos a hacer después de las clases, para así estar preparada.

Yo quería ir a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta a la ciudad-Comento Levy que estaba comiéndose una tostada con mantequilla.

Chicas yo y Ever vamos a ir a ver a mi hermano a su internado-Dijo Mirajane que estaba dejando su desayuno en la mesa.

-Yo os acompaño dependiendo de las clases de esta tarde-Dije ya que algunos días por la tarde teníamos clases lo cual era un rollo.

-Creo que por ser el primer día no tenemos clases por la tarde, de todas maneras lo preguntare-Dijo Erza que se estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa, muy normal de ella. Estaba obsesionada con esos dichosos pasteles.

-Buenos días chicas-Dijo una chica castaña con lentes que acababa de entrar al salón.

-¡Ever!-Gritamos todas mientras ella se acercaba hacia nosotras con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Parece que estáis muy animada el primer día de clases-Dijo ella.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado en las vacaciones?-pregunto Juvia.

-Me lo he pasado muy-Empezó a decir Ever pero no puedo acabar pues Mirajane la interrumpió.

-Se lo ha pasado muy bien con mi hermano ¿a que si?-Dijo Mira haciendo que Ever se sonrojara.

-parece que habéis avanzado mucho en vuestra relación-Opine.

-Bueno chicas dejad de hablar de mi relación con Elfman y bajemos al salón de clases, solamente quedan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases-Dijo Ever queriendo cambiar de tema.

Yo me levante primera y fui a la cocina a dejar el plato del desayuno. Cogí mi mochila y me fui con las chicas a la planta de las clases.

-Bueno chicas aquí nos separamos Levy y yo tenemos clase de economía domestica-Dije yo y me fui con Levy hacia nuestra clase.

El día acabo medianamente bien, exceptuando que casi se nos quema la comida que teníamos que hacer en la clase de economía domestica. Era las dos del mediodía y fuimos al comedor donde nos encontramos las ocho. Nos sentamos todas juntas en una mesa apartada de la multitud, para así poder hablar tranquilamente sin nadie que nos molestara con preguntas o comentarios absurdos.

-Puré de verduras, carne en salsa y de postre un flan, el menú de todos los años-Comentó cana que estaba comiéndose su puré.

-Bueno no te quejes otro días ha habido peores comidas como el día que pusieron judías verdes, ensalada de coliflor y de postre arroz con leche-Comentó Erza que estaba ya por el segundo plato.

-Bueno chicas ¿que vamos a hacer esta tarde?-Pregunte, tenía ganas de ir a comprarme un vestido, pero claro está también quería ir a la residencia de varones.

-Juvia querría ir al internado de varones junto a mira y Ever-Dijo Juvia mientras acababa de comer, yo mientras tanto seguía con el flan.

-Chicas yo también quiero ir al internado, a por los trajes podemos ir mañana a la tienda de mi madre, a que nos hagan unos exclusivos-Opiné yo, para los que no lo sepan mi madre era la gran modelo, actriz y diseñadora Layla Heartfilia y mi padre era el dueño de las empresas Heartfilia , Jude.

-Lucy ¿no sería mucho trabajo para tu madre?-Pregunto Mira que ella como el resto de las que estaban sentadas en la mesa, había acabado de comer.

-Claro que no, solamente tendría que llamarla ahora-Dije mientras sacaba mi iPhone de la mochila. Era el iPhone 5 negro con una funda rosa con estrellas blancas brillantes. Marqué el número y empezó a comunicar.

-¿Hola, Mama?-Pregunte.

-Hola hija, ¿a que viene que me llames?-Preguntó ella con una voz dulce.

-¿Podrías hacernos mañana unos trajes para las chicas y a mi para la fiesta de este fin de semana?-Pregunte, rezando interiormente que pudiera hacerlos.

-Claro que puedo no tengo muchos pedidos esta semana, solamente os tendrías que pasaros por la tienda para tomaros las medidas-Dijo mi madre, mientras hacía ruido con algo. Supongo que estaría moviendo algo.

-Gracias mama un beso-Le dije despidiéndome.

-Un beso, te quiero-Me respondió antes de que colgara.

-Bueno pues ya tenemos trajes para la fiesta-Dije mientras sonreía. Esta tarde iríamos al internado de varones y podríamos conocer chicos, estaba muy emocionada.

-Una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos, ahora vayamos a por la autorización para salir del internado-Dijo Levy mientras se levantaba.

-¿Nos dejaran salir?-Pregunto Wendy que había estado callada durante toda la comida escuchándonos.

-Esperemos que si-Opinó Ever que estaba ya cruzando la gran puerta del comedor que daba al pasillo. Todas salimos y nos encaminamos al despacho de la directora.

Al llegar golpeamos en la puerta hasta escuchar pasar.

-Buenas tardes directora Mavis-Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-¡Hola chicas!-Respondió Mavis con su sonrisa peculiar, muy pocas personas conocía el lado infantil de la directora.

-Veníamos a pedir el justificante para ir al internado vecino-Dijo Erza que estaba al lado de Levy.

-Claro un momento- Dijo dando se la vuelta y yendo al escrito para firmar un papel que se lo entrego a Mirajane.

-Gracias Mavis, con su permiso nos retiramos para ir al internado-Dijo Mirajane dando se la vuelta para marcharse.

-Jooo, pensaba que os ibais a quedar un rato a jugar-Dijo Mavis haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento mucho directora pero tenemos prisa-Dijo Erza que igual que Mirajane se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo junto a las demás.

Una vez en el pasillo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa, ya que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ir al internado masculino con aquel uniforme.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando todas las chicas habían acabado y empezaban a salir del internado para coger la limusina que las llevaría al otro internado.

El viaje en la limusina duro poco por que a los cinco minutos o cosa así llegamos a aquel lujoso internado que por cierto era parecido al de las chicas.

Se parece mucho al nuestro-susurre hablando conmigo misma, aunque pareció que algunas de las chicas me escucho.

Bueno vosotras mirad los alrededores o algo así, mientras que voy a buscar a mi hermano-Dijo Mirajane quien ya estaba lejos de nosotras.

Bueno y ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Wendy quien había venido con nosotras ya que no queríamos dejarla sola en el internado.

Creo que lo mejor será ir al jardín y sentarnos en un banco a esperarla-Dijo Cana aunque solamente respondimos unas cuantas, que nos parecía bien. Miramos todas a nuestros alrededores, Erza, Evergreen y Juvia se habían esfumado de allí en un santiamén.

Bueno pues quedamos solamente nosotras-Dijo Levy que emprendió el camino dirigiéndose a la puerta del internado.

Realmente no se donde se habrán podido ir, pero espero que no estén muy lejos-Dije yo mientras que pasaba las manos por la falda.

Bueno ¿las esperamos aquí?-Dijo Cana y con aquí se refería a la fuente principal del internado de varones.

Hace mucho calor para estar en septiembre-Dije mientras movía la mano como un abanico, aunque en realidad no hacia nada.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que se fueron las chicas y solamente quedábamos Levy, Cana, Wendy y yo esperándolas en la fuente. Estábamos hablando de temas aleatorios, los que iban surgiendo en ese momento.

Pero de repente algo salió volando por el cielo que parecía venir hacia nosotras y detrás de aquella cosa venia un chico corriendo. Al cabo de un instante acabe en la fuente con un chico al lado mía que sostenía una pelota en sus manos.

¡Ay!-Dijo el sobándose el trasero ya que había caído de culo.

¡¿Pero por que no miras por donde vas?!-Grite enfadada, aunque el enfado se me quito enseguida al ver a la persona que me había tirado a aquella fuente.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el episodio, tendreis que esperar al proximo capitulo para saber quien se encontro Lucy.**

**xD Y donde estan las demas tambien lo sabeis en los proximo capitulos.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bueno, he tardado mucho en subir un capitulo, lo se querran matarme,pero he tenido muchos problemas personales por lo cuales no he podido subir en este mes.

Bueno aqui os lo dejo, ya va empezando a surguir el amor *-*

Personajes a Hiro-Mashima

* * *

Dios, tenía unos ojos azules oscuros que hipnotizaban.

-¡Lucy!-Gritaron mis amigas al verme dentro de la fuente con un chico moreno.

-Así que te llamas Lucy…-Dijo el sonriendo, pero tuvo que mirar a otro lado ya que le llamaban a gritos desde lejos.

-¡Gray!-Gritaba un joven que venia corriendo hacia nosotros. Me fije en una peculiaridad de este chico y es que tenia el pelo rosa.

-¿Te llamas Gray?-Pregunte yo solamente por curiosidad.

-Si ¿Qué pasa tienes algo en contra de mi nombre?-Dijo el de manera arrogante.

-Gray ¿Qué haces hay en la fuente? ¿Y quien es esta rubia?-Pregunto el peli rosa, de mal humor mirándome de arriba a bajo. Me di cuenta en este momento, que estaba mojada y tenia toda la camiseta y pantalón pegado al cuerpo.

-Perdona pero esta rubia tiene nombre y es Lucy-Dije un poco sonrojada al ver mi estado. Mientras me ponía de pie para salir de la fuente, pero me resbale y caí encima de Gray.

-Oye que estas encima mía-Dijo el pobre de Gray quien estaba debajo mía soportando mi peso y a la vez un poco sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Hay lo siento-Dije intentando levantarme de encima de el avergonzada.

-¡Chicas!-Gritaba una peliblanca a lo lejos, era Mira quien había regresado con las demás chics y su hermano Elfman.-Anda ¿que ha pasado aquí?

-Pues que la torpe de tu amiga rubia se h caído a la fuente-Dijo Gray, aunque era el menos indicado par hablar.

-Parece que ya conocéis a los amigos de mi hermano-Dijo Mira haciendo que las chicas y yo nos quedáramos boquiabiertos, no nos esperábamos que tales subnormales fueran los amigos de su hermano. Aunque claro, el hermano no es que fuera del todo normal.

-Os presento, este peli rosa es Natsu Dragneel y el moreno Gray Fullbuster-Hizo una pausa Elfman y continuo al ver que otros chicos que habían unido a aquella reunión-Él es Gajeel Redfox , Laxus Dreyar el hermano de Lucy y Romeo Conbolt.

-Y estas chicas con Lucy Heartphilia, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Cana alberona y Wendy Marvell- Dijo Evergreen quien estaba junto a su novio cogidos de la mano.

Hola hermano y encantada chicos-Dije yo por mi parte mientras que las chicas saludaban a los amigos de mi hermano-Bueno chicas yo me iré a cambiarme si no acabare cogiendo un resfriado y no quiero faltar al baile-Respondí una vez que habían acabado los saludos, mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo estornudando.

Emprendí el camino mientras me alejaba de allí, con pena, no quería irme, pero tampoco quería enfermar. De todas maneras los vería en la fiesta del sábado.

-Adiós-Dije mientras dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa antes de irme.

**-Gray P.O.V-**

Esa chica, la rubia llamada Lucy… Tenía algo que me hechizaba. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no tendría que haberla dejado irse, tendría que haberle tomado de la mano, agarrarla y no dejar que se fuera.

En ese momento pensé, reaccione y la seguí.

-Chicos.. Ahora vengo-Dije mientras salía corriendo en busca de una cabellera rubia.

Corrí por todo el campus hasta que llegue al aparcamiento donde estaba Lucy esperando a que la fueran a recoger, era mi momento de aprovechar y pedirle perdón.

-Esto…-Dije mientras intentaba hablar con ella para perdonarla.

-Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy ¿Qué quieres?-Me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo del pecho haciendo que se les notaran más.

-Lucy, siento lo de hace un rato, no era mi intención tirarte a la fuente-Dije mientras me arrascaba la nuca.

-No pasa nada, lo echo ,echo está-Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado desinteresada.

-Bueno eso era todo, me voy ya que creo que cogeré un resfriado y no quiero enfermar para la fiesta-Dije mientras me dirigía para irme, pero me pare y me gire- Nos veremos allí Lucy-Le dije dándole una de mis tantas sonrisas.

Emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia el internado donde me daría una ducha y me cambiaria, si me dejaban mis compañeros.

**-Lucy P.O.V.**

¿A que había venido aquello? ¿Qué había sido aquella sonrisa? ¿Era yo o me estaba imaginando cosas?

Lucy, no déjate de fantasear o de imaginar cosas que no son, solamente vino a disculparse ya esta, como si un chico se pudiera enamorarse a primera vista ¡Ja! Eso no existía. Volví, en mi cuando una voz algo grave sonó detrás de mí.

-¿Lucy-sama?-Dijo Capricornio que había venido a por mi en coche para llevarme al internado.

-¿Eh?-Dije yo girándome y volviendo a la realidad, apartando mis pensamientos por un rato- ¿Capricornio?

-Lucy-sama, vine a llevarla al internado-Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo-¿Qué hace mojada?

-Me empujaron a la fuente y caí en ella, quedando en el estado en el que estoy ahora-Dije yo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bueno pase y vayamos al internado a que se cambie-Dijo él mientras que me abría la puerta haciéndome pasar.

Durante el camino no dije nada, me dedique a mirar por la ventana y pensar en varias cosas.

Al llegar de nuevo al internado me baje del coche y me despedí de Capricornio. Estaba rara, como triste, no era yo misma. Aquella caída a la fuente me había dejado transtornada, de verdad. Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en ella.

Después de estar unos cinco minutos mas o menos sentada en el suelo sin pensar en nada, me levante y me fui a cambiar.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron mis compañeras de piso, formando un gran escandalo.

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-Estaba diciendo una castaña que se estaba riendo de algo, pero que al verme salir de la habitación se callo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije yo mientras salía de mi habitación en pijama y con un albornoz para estar mas abrigada.

-Nada, nada-Dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano y se fue a su dormitorio.

Yo por mi parte carraspeé la lengua y me fui a mi dormitorio, pasaba de escuchar sus noticias e historias divertidas. Suficiente había tenido esta tarde con haber ido a parar a una fuente y con un chico desconocido.

-**Mientras tanto en otro lugar, con Gray-**

-¡Hey! ¿Qué aprovechaste y te ligaste a la rubia?-Dijo un chico moreno, con piercing, mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Como si me liara con cada chica que veo!-Grite yo mientras me zafaba de su mano y me dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Que yo sepa has estado con unas cuantas-Opino un chico un poco más joven que yo desde la puerta del salón-Pero no sabia que fueras un mujeriego.

-¡Que no lo soy!-Grite desesperado mientras intentaba que me dejaran en paz

-Bueno si tu lo dices hielito, será verdad-Opino un peli rosa, que venia de la cocina con un trozo de pizza en la boca.

-Come con la boca cerrada flamitas-Le respondí yo de vuelta mientras intentaba no mirar mucho como se comía su pizza.

-¡¿Qué has dicho ojos caídos?!-Dijo Natsu mientras empezábamos como todos los días una pelea por alguna tontería.

-¡Lo que has oído ojos afilados!-Le respondí yo como respuesta. Natsu me iba a pegar, pero lo esquive fácilmente y me fui a mi habitación, pero antes le dije una cosa.-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo- Y me fui.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y me puse un rato en mi ordenador, mientras bebía un café Starbucks. He de reconocerlo, era un poco hipster.

Un ruido interrumpió el silencio de mi dormitorio.

-¡¿Qué te pasa hielito?! ¡¿Te has enamorado de aquella rubita?!-Interrumpió Natsu, que igual que antes venia buscando pelea y se las estaba buscando.

-¡¿Pero que haces entrando así como si nada en mi habitación?!-Grite yo ya enfadado, tenia ganas de pegarles, pero tenia razón, aquella rubia me había llamado la atención y necesitaba verla de nuevo, menos mal que este sábado nos veríamos de nuevo. Me gustaría poder charlar tranquilamente con ella.

-Vamos admítelo Gray, se te veía la cara de tonto que se te había quedado esta tarde al encontrarte en la fuente con ella-Dijo un rubio que estaba en la puerta, Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del dueño de este internado.

-Vale, yo admito que me gusta la rubia si tú admites que te gusta la peliblanca ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Ah sí, Mirajane!-Grite yo haciendo que los demás vinieran a ver que sucedía allí.

-Tsk, no pienso admitir algo que no es verdad-Dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Pero vamos si todos hemos visto como mirabas a la dichosa peliblanca!-Grite enfadado, pero que muy enfadado.

-Y todos hemos visto como saliste corriendo detrás de la rubia-Dijo él como contra ataque.

Y así, como todas las noches en Fairy Mountains, acabamos peleándonos. Después, de que vinieran a echarnos la bronca por aquel tremendo jaleo, me fui a la cama.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero que os haya gustado =w= Espero que dejen reviews ^^.


End file.
